1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and article of manufacture for enabling communication among nodes in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines or other devices may be comprised of a main controller node that communicates with specific hardware components using a bus interface, such as the Controller Area Network (CAN) serial bus. Each hardware component, e.g., a motor, etc., would include a CAN controller chip to allow communication with the CAN bus and other CAN devices on the bus. A main system controller can transmit commands and data to devices in the system using the CAN message protocol. This arrangement has been satisfactory when there is no need for complex intercomponent communication, such as the case where a main system controller is the primary unit that manages and controls the electro-mechanical devices attached to the CAN bus.
As the complexity of processes that run within the devices and system controller increase and the communication among such processes within the different devices increase, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for implementing the system components and for providing intercommunication among the processes executing within the system components.